lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
GLaDOS
GLaDOS is one of the non-playable antagonists/allies in LEGO Dimensions, from the Portal 2 franchise. Background Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System was a creation of Aperture Science Enrichment Center, a personality core designed exactly to be fitted as a central computer mainframe. The project began under the oversight of Cave Johnson over the company and was an attempt to create a fully functional, advanced artificial intelligence which was originally intended to be occupied by Johnson as one of his attempts to cheat death. After it became apparent to Johnson that he may die of moon rock poisoning before development on GLaDOS would be completed, Johnson motioned for the personality core to be based on his secretary and best friend, Caroline instead. After a decade's worth of hard work, GLaDOS was officially activated in 1998, as part of one of the many events during the company's "Bring Your Daughter to Work" day. Since she was able to take control of half of the facility's features, GLaDOS began killing most of its inhabitants by flooding the Enrichment Center with neurotoxin. However, only a few if not only one of the staff such as Doug Rattmann had survived her attacks. The destruction of the company also coincided with an invasion of Earth, which had occurred two days after at Aperture's rival company, Black Mesa. This ultimately led to the negligence of the outside world from realizing Aperture's fate, as all attention had been diverted to Black Mesa and the aforementioned invasion.Since the attack, she has managed the company to her limits. Her first test subject and the series' main protagonist, Chell, was given a warning of GLaDOS' true colors with the help of Doug Rattmann. She confronts GLaDOS in her chamber at the end of Portal, which allowed GLaDOS to develop an even deeper hatred for her after she was awakened at the beginning of Portal 2. Dimension Crisis GLaD to See You After Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf arrived at the Aperture Science Enrichment Center in search for the cake (one of the Foundation Elements), GLaDOS initially mistakes the Wyldstyle for Chell. When the trio announced they are looking for a cake, she sends them to a course of 9 test chambers. In some of the tests, GLaDOS accuses them of cheating as they use keystones to pass them, rather than a portal gun, though congratulating them when they pass each one. After the 9th test, GLaDOS brings them to her chamber where she tries to "entertain" them with crushers and neurotoxin. The heroes summon H.A.L. 9000 to distract her, giving them the time to solve the Chroma puzzle behind her to get the pieces needed to build a ramp and drive a vehicle into her. GLaDOS responds to this by sending them to an oven, where the cake is located, but it is also another test chamber filled with flamethrowers. After the heroes reached the cake, she plans to send them to another test chamber featuring electricity, but X-PO opens a portal back to Vorton and the heroes make their escape, leaving GLaDOS to complain about being lonely. Riddle-earth GLaDOS appears through a rift during the invasion of Minas Tirith, where she converted an area into a test chamber. She claimed that if she can't take the trio to the tests, she will take the tests to them. The End is Tri After defeating the Tri, the trio returned to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center to ask for GLaDOS' help. She refuses, jokingly telling them to tell it to her morality core, before revealing that it was replaced with an amorality core. In response, Wyldstyle replaces her amorality core with an actual morality core, preventing GLaDOS from acting on her violent impulses. She demands they replace her amorality core, but Batman says they will do so if she helps them. She reluctantly agrees and appears on Vorton being examined by Egon Spengler. She asks the Doctor to repair her morality core, but he declines. The Final Dimension GLaDOS helps the heroes during the final battle by finding a safe way to Foundation Prime and then giving the heroes a Rocket Turret to blast part of the Foundation Baseplate after they construct a gateway. After the final battle, she reviews information on Chell in her main chamber, singing the song You Wouldn't Know. After the song, a dimensional portal opens and her amorality core drops into the chamber. GLaDOS strokes the core with her head. Aperture Science Following the events of Portal 2, GLaDOS continues to rebuild Aperture Science Enrichment Center. However, Chell and a now anti-gravity Wheatley return. This causes her to be infuriated; to calm herself, she sends the pair to Test Chambers. After the pair complete some Test Chambers, she deliberately sends Chell and Wheatley to Old Aperture, but the pair quickly escape. Back in a modern-test, GLaDOS subjects the pair to more tests. After completing the tests, Chell and Wheatley arrive at GLaDOS' Chamber where they discover Space Core showed up as well. This gives Wheatley an idea to initiate a Core Transfer. After GLaDOS is 100% corrupt, she is replaced by Space Core. World Portal 2 World: Aperture Science Enrichment Center Quests * GLaD Hidings * Gel on Your Way Renovations * Renovate the science project stands? * Renovate the portrait room? * Restore the turret control room? Trivia * In the Portal series, she is voiced by Ellen McLain who reprises her role in the game. ** McLain also voices Cake Core, and Sentry Turrets. * It is revealed that she is the one responsible for delivering Shaggy and Scooby-Doo the box of LEGO Bricks for the LEGO Gateway and their mini figure versions, as well as a box of pizza at their doorsteps in the LEGO Dimensions - Scooby-Doo Gameplay Trailer, though it's unknown how she was able to leave the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. * Just like every Portal game, she sings an original song at the end credits. * GLaDOS is strongly reminiscent of H.A.L. 9000, the murderous A.I. computer of 2001: A Space Odyssey; even the single, red "eye" of the security cameras and Sentry Turrets are reminiscent of HAL. ** H.A.L. 9000 himself was summoned via Locate to converse with (and distract) GLaDOS. * GLaDOS stands for 'G'enetic 'L'ifeform 'a'nd 'D'isk 'O'perating 'S'ystem. * In Portal 2 she was replaced by Wheatley, who downloaded her to a potato battery (PotatOS). This is referenced in the minikit build from the level Aperture Science. * She is one of the few LEGO Dimensions antagonists who do not work for Lord Vortech. ** In fact, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle got her to help them fight Vortech. * GLaDOS is 1 of 2 bosses to be fought more than once, the other being Lord Vortech. ** She is fought in both GLaD to See You and Aperture Science. Category:Characters Category:Portal Category:Portal Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Female Characters Category:Index Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Renovation Giving Characters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Robots Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:2015 Category:Giants Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Level Pack Bosses Category:Brick Built Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Starter Pack